Why Did My Time Stop?
is the first episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It introduces the eponymous hero, the first Kamen Rider to not debut prior to the start of his show in five years, debuting in his base Type Speed as well as featuring his first three Tire Exchanges: Flare, Spike, and Shadow, marking the first appearance of the respective three Shift Cars. Synopsis After mysterious and destructive large-scale incidents happened all over the world, humans who were caught in a "time has stopped-like" sensation appeared frequently. In order to understand this phenomenon, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department set up a "Special Unit" to work on incidents that happen under special circumstances. Shinnosuke Tomari, a former elite police detective, was re-assigned to the Special Unit, but... Plot One night at Japan, a sudden strange phenomenon called Global Freeze occur where worldwide time surroundings become slower saves the human conciousness. New breed of monsters whom declared themselves Roidmudes went on their killing spree. Some of the citizens cannot save themselves due to the slowdown period. an unknown warrior appeared out of nowhere and battled the Roidmudes with his Shift Cars companions. At the same time, police officer Shinnosuke Tomari and Akira Hayase were apprehending criminals. Hayase was cornered in between a flammable generator and one of the two criminals. Panicking, Shinnosuke pulled out his gun and tried to aim at the criminal, but due to the Slowdown effect, he accidentally shot the generator, causing it to explode and in the process, causing some pipes to collapse. As he tried to save Hayase from the falling pipes, the Slowdown effect happened once again, causing him to be unable to save his partner from being crushed. Half a year later, while Shinnosuke was slacking at Kuruma Park, Kiriko dragged him to the Special Investigation Unit base, hearing that the team would investigate the Heavy Acceleration cases with Lieutenant Otta. Shinnosuke went to Tridoron, remembering back the incident back then had broken his fighting spirit. After another Heaviness detected, the team was sent Kiriko and Shinnosuke (being forced by Mr. Belt) to the location. While investigating, the victim shown was drained, with his body turned red. Shinnosuke picked a sample and Mr. Belt warned him that the culprit is still nearby. Soon the Heaviness started again and Roidmude 029 appeared and attacked Shinnosuke until 3 Shift Cars attacked him. The Roidmude retreated from the area while cancelling his Heaviness. After composing how the depicted culprit looked like, Shinnosuke straightened his tie and began on his search of the culprit, whom also known as Nobou Masuda but with a hair. He went to a nearby gym where Nobou/Roidmude 029 had just plan an attack on an unsuspecting gym member out on a jog. Roidmude 029 initiate the Heaviness again but Mr. Belt managed to summon Max Flare Shift Car to help Shinnosuke adapting into the Heaviness. The Roidmude summon his aides, Roidmude 042 and Roidmude 088 until Kiriko and Tridoron appeared to help. She assisted Shinnosuke to transform into Drive and the latter managed to turn the tables until 029 take the lead and throw him in a warehouse. It wasn't long until Kiriko sent all of her Shift Cars, Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow Shift Cars battering 029 enough to help out Drive. 029 was soon pelted by a discarded Type Speed Tire as Drive went Type Speed Flare. Annoyed, 029 tried to attack Drive, only for the strong fiery attacks of Drive to make him fall flat on his back, and was soon jettisoned out of the warehouse thanks to his Flare Stream attack. 042 and 088 got back their bearings when 029 was ejected out of a warehouse by the Flare Stream attack from Drive's Max Flare Tire, and it and 088 briefly fight Drive until Drive equips the Funky Spike Tire, and mortally wounds 042 with its Spike Tornado attack, reverting it to its Core. The Rider switches to the Midnight Shadow Tire, and mortally wounds 088 with its special attack, reverting it to its Core form. 042's Core eventually succumbs to death when 088 was destroyed. Now alone, 029 tried to attack Drive, only for him to reassume Type Speed and pelted the Roidmude with the All Tire Attack, leaving the Roidmude wide open to be destroyed by Drive's SpeeDrop finisher. Shinnosuke felt relieved after he was able to save a life for the first time after his traumatic failure. At night, Kiriko took him to a secret lair, Drive Pit where she and Mr. Belt acted secretly to assist Drive. Despite all red colored victims were reverted to normal, but Shinnosuke knew that the case isn't over. Meanwhile, 029's Core manages to escape the battle. Returning to the Roidmude lair very much exhausted, he is given a Viral Core by Heart to form a new body. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * /Roidmude 029: * : * : * : *Neo Shade Member: , *Police: *Investigator: *Cook: *Waitress: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Drive: *Roidmude 029: *Roidmude 042: *Roidmude 088: Shift Cars *'Car Used:' **Protodrive ***Type Change: Shift Speed Prototype **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed ***Tire Exchange: Max Flare, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow *'Type Used:' **Protodrive: ***Type Speed (Prototype ver.) **Drive: ***Type Speed, Type Speed Flare, Type Speed Spike, Type Speed Shadow Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, . *'Viewership': 7.5% *'Closing Screen Shift Car Collection:' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Proto-Zero, 001, Heart, 003, 006, 012, 029, 034, 042†, 066, 088† **'Count at episode end:' 106 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': The Roidmudes. *The prologue scene of the episode shows Kamen Rider Protodrive responsible for sending the Shift Cars to defeat the menacing Roidmudes. **This silhouette mirrors Kamen Rider W s first episode during Begins Night. *This episode marks the only time Drive has used Type Speed Spike. *This episode is revisited among other Kamen Rider Series premieres in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis (2016). *This is the last premiere episode to start with opening theme and to not taken from the title taken from the transformation announcement four years until ''Zi-O'''s premiere episode. DVD releases *''Kamen Rider Drive'' Volume 1 features episode 1-4: Why Did My Time Stop?, What is a Kamen Rider?, Who Stole the Woman's Smile? and What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html *Blu-Ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. KRDriveVol1.jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Volume 1, DVD cover 813bS8pcN-L. SL1178 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「俺の時間はなぜ止まったのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「俺の時間はなぜ止まったのか」 References ru:Почему для меня время остановилось? Category:Season Premieres